


Surprise

by karakael



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakael/pseuds/karakael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kabuto never expected to find happiness in the arms of another. So it all comes as a bit of a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

It comes as something of a surprise. _He_ comes as something of a surprise.

Which isn’t to say Kabuto had never orgasmed before. Simply that in most sexual situations it seems like too much effort and his focus is not upon his own satisfaction but getting as much information as possible out of his source. Usually, that means teasing and pillow talk and being very, very apt at giving his partners exactly what they want.

Masturbation deals with a problem, simple as that, and it isn’t something he engages in often. An erection is something that can be induced by the right releases of hormones, no need to be attracted to the other. Certainly in his time he’s slept with many people he’s found personally repulsive. That never stopped him from getting the job done.

But Karin is…different. There’s nothing he wants from her, and nothing she wants from him. As she always says, “It’s a good way to blow off steam.” Nothing more. It’s not as if they have any secrets left to hide, nor any other partners that could understand.

Despite the clause of ‘no strings attached’ he does it because he’s fond of her. There’s no one else he’s seen grow into womanhood quite like she has, going from a precocious child to an arrogant teen to a woman confident in her own needs and powers. She’s strong and capable and doesn’t need him to play a role for her.

He’s not sure why she picked him, of all the men in her life. Perhaps it was just that he was the safest. “No strings attached”, and he tries to stay true to that promise, though he suspects he loves her. How would he know, though? He’s never loved anyone before. In all the stories he reads to the children, love is something wild and crazy and big, tied up in loyalty and lust and need. Like what he felt - still feels - for Orochimaru. But Karin? He sees her perhaps twice a month and they chat over books and coffee and paperwork, and then go their separate ways and live their separate lives. No strings attached.

Yet…

Yet there she is, hot and sweet beneath him, hair mussed and glasses askew, and quoting some line from the last ridiculous porno Suigetsu brought to the base. And he finds himself laughing, and then she is laughing too, her body tightening round him, rippling as the chuckle turns into a guffaw and then…into something more.

It catches him completely by surprise, one moment he is looking down at her, beautiful in despite - no, because - of her imperfections and scars, and the next the world tightens to a single point somewhere within him…yet also somewhere within her, and he is caught in the the cross between total individuality and total surrender, and he gasps and gives in to the sensation.

“Kabuto?” She asks a moment later, slight concern in her voice.

He opens his eyes and finds her brow creased and damn but she’s still beautiful, so he kisses her sweetly and whispers “Thank you”.

She doesn’t understand. She might never. How could he explain to her without ruining what they have? So he thanks her genuinely, from the deepest part of his heart, thanks her and they go on just as they always have.

She still surprises him five years later. Ten years later. A lifetime they spend together, neither what the other expected, neither fitting in the box the world draws for them, yet exactly what they need. He never does explain what she gave him but perhaps he doesn’t need to. She smiles and he sees beauty, and it comes as a surprise.


End file.
